Fallen From Grace
by geekgirl01
Summary: Several thousand years of friendship was ruined in a single week, proving that love is of unknown origin. Will this story have an ending? They will never be able to quit each other. Short moody drabble. AxC or Aziraphale X Crowley
1. Endng it

Several thousand years of friendship was ruined in a single week.

After so many years of co-existing quite comfortably Aziraphale and Crowley ruined any agreement that had stood between them when they had admitted their feeling for one another. It had been one wonderful week of happiness that they had never known before.

But it was ruined now. Crowley had asked Aziraphale to meet him at the bookshop as soon as he could. On the phone he had sounded strange and distant. The angel had worried and now the two stood feet away from each other, basking in the hollow sickness of the present.

"My people know about you. They have been asking me too many questions."

"Yes. I've heard…"

There was a long heavy silence before a voice could break through. "This will have to end."

Aziraphale's blue eyes locked upon Crowley's golden ones before just as quickly darting away, but he did not reply.

"You hate me."

"No."

"You won't even look at me."

"What do you expect?!" The angel wasn't sure where the extreme burst of un-angelic rage came from, but he found it very hard to stifle. He would not cry, though his chest were about to explode. He wondered bitterly how his partner could be thinking so clearly and hated him for it.

Crowley stared blankly at the angel. He had never seen him lose control like this before and it shocked him into speechlessness. His mind worked hard and fast for a way around the situation but all that came out of him mouth was, "I care about you. A lot. More than I ever should have. What else can I do? We both have responsibilities we can't exactly drop."

Aziraphale's eyes met the demon's again, only this time the warm blueness usually radiating from them were icy and cold. "I know. Do what you must Crowley. I understand." Then, without another word, he turned and started toward the back of his store.

The demon lunged and grabbed the angel's arm, halting his march. "I can't have you hate me. It will kill me. Please tell me you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Aziraphale calmly reclaimed his arm and began his pace once again, disappearing into the back room and leaving the demon with the dust and books.

_The End?_

_Ok. Very short and very angsty, but I had to do this. This situation is kinda happening to me right now and I'm having a hard time dealing with it. I'm in love with someone I can't have. I hate myself. I hate everything. I have someone who loves me and I love someone else. I cannot even cry. I feel cold and empty. It's halting my writing._


	2. I can't quit you

"Angel, where are you?" Crowley called through the store as he made his way through the shelves and cobwebs towards the back room. No one answered him. A mixture of anger and fear prickled up inside of the demon's gut. "You better be ok, bless it!" He abruptly stopped just beyond the threshold of the back room.

Aziraphale looked up over his book, a confused expression swept over his face, then sadness. "Crowley, good chap, what are you…?"

The words were drowned out by kisses as the demon swept him up, forcing their bodies together. The angel finally went limp in his partner's arms, allowing himself to run his fingers carefully through the thick black hair and down the lean neck of the demon.

""Why…why are you here?" he panted once they broke away rather reluctantly. The question brought back memories of the events that had unfolded only the week before. Angelic resentment suddenly swelled inside him.

Crowley shoved his angel against the wall, pressing himself even harder onto him. He touched Aziraphale's soft cheek to his own face and drank in the warmth. When his voice came it was rough and ragged. "I can't quit you. I don't know what to do…"

"What about Hell? What about the accusations?"

"I don't know…" The demon instantly freed his prisoner from the wall and turned away, acting as if to go back through the door to the book shop.

"Wait."

Cowley turned to see bright blue eyes staring at him with such intensity. Aziraphale was very close to him. He took his hand.

"We will never be able to have each other. Heaven and Hell are against us…" the angel whispered and touched his lips to the demon's once again.

They spent the rest of the afternoon on the bookshop floor before Crowley finally had to leave. They were both expecting messages from their superiors. They made no plans for another meeting, but they both knew it would happen again.


End file.
